Assassin's Apprentice
by eurogirl14
Summary: Indeterminable Hiatus. AU. What if Harry was abandoned by the Dursleys in a back alley in London when he appeared on their doorstep. What if someone found him and took him in... Rated for language just in case! R&R!
1. Abandon and Gain

**Disclaimer: Everyone and -thing except Alec, the name Ty for Harry, assassin's avenue, and Harry's 'Ty' personality are all J.K.R.'s.**

* * *

**_Assassin's Apprentice_**

Chapter 1: Abandon and Gain

On the morning of November 2, 1981, Petunia Dursley of number 4, Privet Drive, opened her front door to get the milk and newspaper, and saw a bundle of blankets on her doorstep. It was a baby.

She took the baby inside and unwrapped it. She opened the letter that was tucked in the blankets, and read it while keeping an eye on the beautiful baby. He (as it was definitely a he) was small, had black, untidy hair, and an angelic face. As he had yet to open his eyes, she had no clue what color they were.

By the time Petunia had finished reading the letter, she was furious and happy; happy that her freaky good-for-nothing sister Lily and her equally good-for-nothing freaky husband (John, Joseph, whatever his name was) were dead, furious that her sister's spawn wasn't dead and that she ans her normal, hard-working family were expected to take care of and love the little freak.

"Vernon!" Petunia shrieked. Minutes later, a whale of a man thundered down the stairs.

"Yes, Petunia darling? What seems to be the problem?" Vernon asked nicely.

"We are expected to raise my freaky sister's baby freak since she and her husband went and got themselves blown up! That's him over there. I don't want him staying here and contaminating my little Dudders! Take him away! Somewhere, anywhere! as long as he isn't here!" his wife ranted.

"Alright! I'll get the car warmed up, and I'll drive into London and leave him in a back alley. How does that sound, Pet?" Vernon said, trying to placate his ranting wife. When she agreed, Vernon went and started the car. Coming back in, he grabbed 'the freak', threw him in the backseat, and drove to London. After twenty minutes of driving through the back streets of London, Vernon found, what he thought to be, the perfect alley. It looked like no one went there, it was VERY far away from any major roads, and passers-by didn't walk on the streets on either side of it. It was the perfect place to leave the little freak.

He stopped the car, picked the freak up roughly, and dropped him in a doorway halfway down the alley. He then walked out of the alley and left.

* * *

Hours later, Alec 'Diamondscar' Asins, a professional assassin who hired out his services for good causes and had never been seen or caught, walked to his side door in a deserted, out-of-the-way alley in London. He was deep in thought when he got to the door, and almost stepped on the bundle of blankets that were on his doorstep. He picked up the blankets and took them into his house. He then opened them up to reveal a baby boy. 

"Well, what do we have here? A baby boy? Hmm," Alec pondered. He wondered why someone would abandon such a cute child. He then decided to take the boy in, love him, raise him as his own, and teach him all he knew about his profession.

* * *

A/N: PLEASE read and review!!! It would mean so much to a little no one like me, so please (puppy dog pout). Also, I am in need for suggestions for the second chapter of my other story, The Last Elemental, so if you could read the story and the author's note at the bottom, I would _really_ appreciate it. Thanks! 


	2. Letters and Magic

**Disclaimer: Everyone and -thing except Alec, the name Ty for Harry, assassin's avenue, and Harry's 'Ty' personality are all J.K.R.'s.**

* * *

Assassin's Apprentice

Chapter 2: Letters and Magic

The years went by, and the little boy who Alec 'Diamondscar' Asins named Ty was taught the ways of the assassins. Apparently, he had been showing signs of magic before he came to Diamondscar, and the accidental magic just became more frequent, which made it a good thing that Alec was a wizard, or Ty might have been tossed out on the streets, again.

* * *

For Ty's fifth birthday, he was allowed to finally accompany Diamondscar to a 'business meeting', a.k.a. assassin job. Because his performance was so good, Alec decided to make him his permanent partner, or at least until Ty went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Because of who was teaching him, Ty soon became a top-rank assassin in London, and soon, his skills became known to rival the assassin Diamonscar throughout England and Scotland. 

Because of the snake design that Ty etched into his victims, everyone started calling the famous assassin who's work rivaled Diamondscar, who got his nickname because of the diamond-shaped cut he leaves on his victims, Viper. Viper soon became one of the most famous assassins in the world.

On Viper's eleventh birthday, or what he thought was his birthday, June 13, he received a letter. This letter was not an ordinary letter by far. No, this letter was delivered by _owl_ and was made of _parchment_. Viper looked at the address, and it read:

_Mr. Harry Potter  
The Kitchen  
#24 Assassin's Avenue  
London_

"Dad! Come look at this! A letter was delivered, _by owl! _but neither of our names are on it." Viper yelled. When Diamondscar entered the room, Viper turned the envelope around, intent on opening it, when he heard Diamondscar gasp. There was a seal on the envelope, an H surrounded by a snake, a lion, a badger and an eagle. But that was not what startled Diamondscar the most. No, it was who the letter was addressed to. Harry Potter. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.

'_Oh Merlin, my adopted son is _the _Harry Potter! Shit, what am I going to do? Well, I guess all I can do is send him to Hogwarts.'_ Now all Diamondscar needed to do was figure out how to tell Viper that he was a wizard, adopted, and famous. _'Well, here goes nothing.'_

"Viper, there's something I need to tell you, something I probably should have told you before, but never got the courage. You see, ten years ago this November 2, I found you outside my doorstep. In the letter with you, all it said was your birthday was July 31, 1980, meaning that you were about one and a half when you were abandoned. The letter also said that your parents had been killed and you did not have any siblings or relatives. I took you in, took care of you as if you were my own, and finally I adopted you when it became clear no one was looking for you." Diamondscar looked to the boy he thought of as his son, who wore an expressionless mask as he digested the information.

"I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, but you were so happy thinking that I was your father so I just let you keep thinking that until the opportune moment to tell you arose. Well, here's the moment, and I told you. Now all you have to do is decide whether I'm forgiven or not, and I can understand if you are not ready to forgive me yet." Diamondscar waited for Viper to start yelling, throwing things, or to just walk out of the room. Instead, he jumped when he felt Viper's arms come around his waist and Viper press his head into his chest.

"I forgive you already. You just wanted me to be happy and protect me, and I respect that. I understand, and I also thank you for waiting a little while until you told me. If you had told me earlier, I might not have understood and resented you for it, but I am mature enough to appreciate what you did, so thanks for telling me."

Diamondscar hugged Viper back. "Thank you for understanding. Now that we have sorted that out, why don't you open the letter. Owls don't make mistakes you know, so your birth name is obviously Harry Potter. Go on, open it." Diamondscar gently pushed Viper away from him and to his place at the table. Viper then picked up the envelope and started to open it, all the while watching as Diamondscar smirked, as if he knew something that Viper didn't.

* * *

A/N: heeheehee... cliffy!!!!! I know, I'm mean. Oh well, PLEASE read and review! 

_Next chapter: Viper (Ty) reads the letter addressed to Harry Potter, and Diamondscar reveals himself as a wizard._


	3. AN

A/N: Sorry everyone, but I'm removing this story. I lost inspiration for it years ago, and when I went back to see if I could fix it, I realized that I couldn't. I wasn't into Harry Potter enough anymore to continue with the story. Thank you all for sticking with me while I tried to see if the story could be salvaged. Thank you all who Favorited or Alerted my story, it helped my writing ego to be told that people like my writing enough to stick with it. If anyone wants to adopt this story, send me a private message with your email, and I can send you what has been posted already and any fragments of future chapters, if you want them.

If you still like my writing, I should be posting new stories withing the next month or so. None will be Harry Potter, they will most likely be CSI:NY and Band of Brothers, maybe an NCIS story too.

Again, thank you for your support. This story will be removed by August 8. Again, contact me if you want to adopt this story.


End file.
